grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Siren
Amy, the divine dancer of Silver Land and everyone's favorite idol; her dancing not only conveyed the will of the gods but also raised the spirits of tired warriors. As she wandered, searching for the fallen gods of Xenia to deliver to them the will of the rising people, she came across a music spirit and discovered the divine Kleiophone. The Kleiophone was a tool originally used by high ranking oracles called Sirens (Seiren in foreign) to convey to the gods the voices and intent of mortals but is now no longer in use. Amy can become a Siren and speak to the hearts of the gods, hastening the search for the gods while at the same time boosting the morale of warriors on the battlefield with her dance and song, using the Kleiophone as a microphone to the world. By singing a song from the heart to the gods, Amy will light up Xenia before it is completely plunged into darkness with her pink-colored hope and lively song and dance. With her fast movements generated by her double jumps, dashes, inherently powerful skills and the ability to switch from performer and fighter stances, the Siren is a highly adaptable combatant. Amy can use her medium distance, lock down combos regardless of fight mode in the air and on the ground to quickly strike and then retreat. With her Kleiophone she crushes enemies and her Idol Performances assist Knights in battle by restoring their strength. In Fighting mode, Amy snaps her Kleiophone in two and with quick attacks executes multiple hit combos inflicting great damage upon the entire battlefield. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 30 to participate in 3rd Job Promotion. GP Mission (Costs 120,000 GP) "I've already heard much about you, that you are the best dancer in Xenia. You are also a very popular Muse. There are test awaiting you to see if you are worthy of rockin' the Kleiophone. -Fairy of Music-''" *Collect 50 Medals of Victory from PvP *Collect 3 Gardosen's Sword Edge in Hell Bridge *Collect 10 Crystallized Elemental Spirits from defeating Mini Fire Golems in Temple of Fire *Collect 3 Basilisk's Seals in Temple of Fire on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 1 Peacemaker from Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle Cash Mission (Costs 8,600 Cash) "''I've already heard much about you, that you are the best dancer in Xenia. You are also a very popular Muse. There are test awaiting you to see if you are worthy of rockin' the Kleiophone. -Fairy of Music-''" *Collect 1 Medal of Victory from PvP *Collect 1 Gardosen's Sword Edge in Hell Bridge Quotes *"A fateful battle determined by the Gods!"'' (Beginning) *''"I'll bet my popularity on it! It's show time!"'' (Beginning) *''"A little love and maybe some affection!"'' (Performance Taunt) *''"La la la la la la~"'' (Performance Taunt) *''"Wow, you're so weak!"'' (Fighting Taunt) *''"Eh? Just stay down!"'' (Fighting Taunt) *''"Take that!"'' (Attack) *''"Amy's Grand Finale!"'' (End) *''"One, two, three! Ding Ding Ding! Get up!"'' (End) Basic Movements Dancing Mode Fighting Mode Skills Dancing Mode Fighting Mode Trivia *When Amy was first released, she performed the Center Stage Dance in the park. *A Siren is a creature of myth. It is said that they are water nymphs, living in the deep rocky plains of the ocean, waiting for lonesome sailors to pass by. Since their sound is so beautiful, it usually attracts the opposite gender to them, and since there are rocks blocking them, the ship will crash and sink. Occasionally the Sirens will try to get the sailors to dive deep into the water, making them drown to their deaths. *Ironically, the Siren performs dancing movements rather than using her vocal cords (except in one point). *The following pets are thrown by the Siren: **Gon **Ming Ming **Ninko Category:Jobs and Classes